


Super awkward

by Raekeiko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, THIS IS OLD OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raekeiko/pseuds/Raekeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically dave wants to ask jade on a date and he is too flustered to cause jade is too awesome for a dork like him oh no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super awkward

**Author's Note:**

> i MADE THIS A LONG TIME AGO AND I DONT LIKE DAVEJADE BUT I TRIED TO WRITE IT A LONG TIME AGO CAUSE A LOT OF OTHER PEOPLE LIKE IT AND SO DO MY FRIENDS AND I JUST WANTED TO TRY WRITING FOR PAIRINGS I DONT LIKE and dont do it kids it doesnt work out very well  
> you get this shit  
> (p.s. critique would be appreciated :3c)  
> omg can someone tell me how to add color to text im so MAD omg

            "Saturday?" you heard her ask you. 

            "Yeah this Saturday." you responded. 

            "Heheh well uh I'll have to think about it since I sort of have a lot of stuff going on right now that I have to deal with but I'll definitely get back to you okay?" 

 She always says she'll get back to you. 

            "Yeah that's cool, I'll be around, like always, it was just an offer anyways don't feel like you have to go or anything I mean I could always ask someone else too that's cool." 

            "Yeah right you're just going to be sooo bored if I don't go right?" she teased.

How the fuck did she always read your mind anyways, sometimes you'd swear she was a psychic or something. 

            "Geez Harley it's as if you have implanted a chip in my brain that always tells you what I'm thinking." you joke. 

            "How do you know if I haven't?" she counter jokes. 

            "Oh man I'm going to have to call social services or something, I'm sure this is all types of illegal." 

            You both laugh, staring at the others eyes, her looking through your shades, through your eyes, your brain, through everything you are. Normally anyone's gaze would discomfort you to a level so high it's unreal, but not with her, it's different with her. She looks at you and she doesn't care about what's on the outside, she's more fascinated on what's on the inside. That's what you've always loved about her, that's why you fell in love with her, and she doesn't realize it at all.

            Of course you don't really care, you enjoy just being friends with her, you're lucky that she even gives you the time of day seeing the way you were before you met her.

* * *

 

           _The thing you remember the most of that day was the girl standing over you after hearing the crash of glass. She winced as very small shards of glass had lodged themselves in her back but she showed no fear. She got up and walked a few feet away, her bloodied hands gripped onto the hot metal of a rifle, you wouldn't admit it to anyone but you were terrified. Meanwhile the girl holding a gun with stained hands stared down another man, he looked severely. You hadn't expected a dangerous encounter that day at the record store, you only wanted to buy a few new tracks but the world didn't want you to have it easy, nope._

_Before you could think anything else of the scene the man had shot a bunch of bullets in the air, while you ducked for cover the girl had dodged and actually managed to avoid the man's gun shots then counterattack his gun shots with her own gun shots, to his legs. The man had screamed in agony, falling to the ground, holding onto his bleeding legs. The girl took this moment to ask if anyone had a cell phone, you had seen shit go down like this before where you had grown up but not this close, still you weren't a pussy either so you stood up and handed her your phone._

_You will always thank the world that you made that choice, the police had come to arrest the man, while you and the girl had kept watch on the man currently losing a lot of precious hemoglobin on the ground, you had been a little disturbed but you quickly found that the girl does this on a bi-weekly basis. "I think it was that much, I don't actually know, I lose count." she said. You learn that her name is Jade Harley and that she is not your stereotypical girl, she plays bass, carries a rifle wherever she goes, knows 6 different fighting styles, is a bit narcoleptic, and "dabbles" in engineering. You had kept a straight face through her introduction while finding yourself enchanted by this super chick, you felt silly giving your own introduction and actually failed to resist the urge to make a surprised face when she said that the way you DJ at clubs is cool._

_The police had arrived a few minutes after you both introduced yourselves, taking the man on the ground into custody; they started talking to the girl. At first you thought they would arrest her as well, for owning a gun seemingly without a permit, but apparently there were more surprises in store for you that day, they not only greeted her with smiles but chatted, laughed, and joked with her too. You don't know if it was her amazing life or the fact that she had saved your life that reeled you in but you knew that you had to get to know this girl, you don't just meet someone amazing and then say "oh yeah that was cool I'm going to go home now and forget it ever happened."_

_So that is exactly what you didn't do._

* * *

            Recalling the events of that day as you walk out of her home to your own you realize that Jade was even more amazing than you could have ever imagined, and makes you feel even lamer than you really are even though you don't admit it. You wish you could tell her just how badass she is and how much you adore her because you just really want her to know but every time you try you just end up getting frustrated and talking about dead things. She laughs the same and then shows you her latest invention, and you just nod and inwardly smile. 

            After dwelling on the past for what seemed like hours you decided that it's kind of boring and you're getting really frustrated so you decide you're going to consult your team, you text them from your phone calling for an immediate meeting

 

TG: okay guys we need to talk right now cause im getting batshit nowhere

 

Soon enough the party had responded with various aggressive comments about how they were going to hurt you considerably for interrupting them from their individual tasks at hand. You responded saying you don’t give a shit and that you recommend helping out a bro because he is going to go off the deep end soon. They responded with a fine, and so you all make plans to meet at the usual spot.

            They had all arrived on time and that’s when you started thinking that all this vague talk is annoying as fuck.

            “So Dave, what has you in such a predicament that you need to call upon us for your aid?” Rose was the first to say after everyone had arrived.

            “Yeah Dave! I was talking to Vriska on the phone before you decided to be a total jerk and make us all come here…what do you need?” John chimed in.

            “Yeah seriously you fucking prick, it’s not like I was writing a report for my final grade or anything and now I’ll have less time to write it just because some douche with lame ass shades decides he needs a consultation to fix all his immense issues or anything.” Karkat adds.

            “How about you all shut up with the hogwash and let Dave talk we’re here for him, and if he’s got us all here then it must be something _real_ interesting.”  Terezi dictates. 

            You sit there for a moment in silence, staring at each of them individually until you decide they’re now behaving and read to listen.

            “Yeah okay to make a long story short I’m in love with Jade.” You blurt out.

They simultaneously stare at you with looks that are similar to death glares and you wonder when it was suddenly so wrong for a guy to like a girl.

            “Is this the shit you brought us here for? Well sorry to break it to you Dick van Prick but we all knew that a long time ago, in fact we’ve made bets behind your back to see when you would ask her to be your girlfriend since you’re practically going out already.” Karkat practically screams in your face.

            “I’m over here with this giant weight of anxiety on my shoulders meanwhile my best friends are making bets on me, I feel the love guys.” you retort, a little put off.

            “Well John didn’t, because he doesn’t think it’s correct, the pansy-,” Terezi starts to say.

            “Hey, am not!” you hear John rebut. 

            “But we all did! I was the one that said you’d be too scared to ask her and you’d ask US for help!” Terezi finished, humble not being a word to describe her tone at the moment.

            “As you may have noticed, Terezi is the winner of this gamble we have taken, and so we come back to the question of what can we do for you Dave?” Rose interjects.

            “Yeah ok, well I mean Jade is sort of a big deal and I don’t think she likes me much, I mean not in that way, which kind of sucks but I just needed help because I’m not sure how to go about telling her how I feel without stripping my dignity from my pants up.” You say.

            “You wimpy idiot dumpass, if she deals with you and your melodramatic shtick practically 24/7, then obviously she is most likely willing make it official.” Karkat says with irritation ever so dangerously placed on his voice.

            “Yeah Dave, I mean Jade’s cool anyways! If she didn’t want to be your girlfriend at least she wouldn’t stop being your friend.” John says.

            “I don’t think that helps John, anyways Dave has to be manly! I know you care about her and don’t want to lose her but if you don’t reel her in right now you may be put into the close friend zone only! I mean it’s not that hard just say ‘Jade I figured out I love you a lot because you make me feel cool even though I’m totally not’ just do it!” Terezi said, failing at imitating you but you don’t care because you’re just really worried.

            “Dave I must agree with Terezi, the sooner the better in this case, you come to us with your problems every week through text, call or meeting up and I’m quickly becoming fed up with it, Jade was your friend before you fell in love with her, there is no need to feel flustered about telling her the truth.” Rose says while the others agree with a “yes” at a decent volume level.

            “All right well I guess there’s no point in being an idiot right, I mean the next thing I know some prince Romeo is going to sweep her off her feet, oh wait that’s going to be me. Make some new bets because today I’ll tell her how I really feel.” You say confidently.

            “Finally.” Karkat snorts and you’re out the door before anyone else can say anything. 

You check your phone and you see that she has in fact left you a text message.

GG: dave daaaaave!! i got to talk to you!

TG: woah harley whats with all this longing for me I just left your house like three seconds ago

GG: pretty long seconds if you ask me :P

TG: yeah so whats up anyways

GG: guess what!

TG: what

GG: i just got my now fixed bass delivered! :D we can jam again like we did in the good ol days hehe

TG: awesome do you want a jam session right now

GG: no dave i am just telling you for no reason, yes i want a jam session! i got the old turntables here if you dont want to carry yours

TG: yes that is something i dont want to do anyways ill head over there now catch you in a bit

I NEVER FINISHED THIS FIC ITS SO BAD IM CRYING

(spoiler: dave and jade make out and its super hot ok go away now) 


End file.
